harry_potter_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jeffreyseattle
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jeffreyseattle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hayleerhouse (Talk) 01:50, November 17, 2012 Hmm Sure, I would appreciate the help, since I've been kinda busy. I'll make you an admin. Just don't spam or anything xD-Hayleerhouse 02:11, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Well I was planning on making a dueling club for hogwarts students if thats what you mean?-Hayleerhouse 02:40, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes of course! What fun would a Harry Potter Wiki be without duels? xD when more users join and everything gets set up then yes. ;)-Hayleerhouse 03:01, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Yep, they're both awesome! Thanks a bunch for helping with the wiki ;)-Hayleerhouse 22:51, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I plan on doing that :D Although theres not much to do with characters until everything gets built and all xD-Hayleerhouse 23:02, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Sounds like dueling will be alot of fun when finished, but could you do me a favor and put; Dueling Arena/Name of arena That way when we make the forbidden forest and courtyard for other purposes its seperate :D I'll rename the other ones for you if you want me to? Thanks! -Hayleerhouse 23:14, November 17, 2012 (UTC) LOL, thats not what I meant. Here I'll show you xD It won't change anything of note except the name of the page so it becomes a subpage to the dueling page ;)-Hayleerhouse 23:26, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Look at what I re-named the courtyard XD and tell me if ya understand :) sorry if I am confusing you. -Hayleerhouse 23:28, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I did. The page that you named; Courtyard. I renamed it as Dueling Club/Courtyard. Thats just so there linked one as main and one as sub. ;) Don't worry, I'll just rename them after you make them if you need me to. Sorry, I know its confusing :/ lol :D-Hayleerhouse 23:32, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, the quiz is only like a tie breaker as what really decides what house your in is your characters personallity which is like the real sorting hat. Your smart; Ravenclaw. Brave; Gryffindor and so on. The quiz is just there if we can't decide which house someone belongs in by their personallity, history and other traits :) Good question though ;) Oh and thanks. It took FOREVER to figure all the coding out to make it ;) I can try to make you one if you want me to? :D Oh and why don't you have the courtyard and the forbidden forest on your dueling club page anymore? DId you forget to add them? Just curious xD-Hayleerhouse 23:42, November 17, 2012 (UTC) No its not deleted its been re-named Dueling Club/Courtyard. Same with the forest. Add the links useing those names please :) and yes thats why the quiz is there XDDDDDDDDD although I supose since your an admin I won;t force you to. ;) Oh and your sure you don't want a siggie?-Hayleerhouse 23:53, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Alright, Bye! Talk to you later :D And siggie is short for signature xD-Hayleerhouse 23:56, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! I'm turning 15 next month :D-Hayleerhouse 01:06, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Haha yep ;) oh and I only edited the Dueling club page to fix the link for you, I promise I'm not messing with anything tee hee :)-Hayleerhouse 01:15, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Yep, we're just awesome like that! xDDDD-Hayleerhouse 01:22, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Its fine! :) THANKS for the help! Talk to ya later ;)-Hayleerhouse 01:26, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Your idea with the dueling club is spectacular! Can't wait till everything gets done :D-Hayleerhouse 18:32, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, there me again xD Hey could you do me a favor and start sorting your characters? There easier to keep track of that way and can be used as examples for future users who come on. You don't have to sort Felix or Helen since you already made them :) you don't have to sort Felix's best friend either since you probably already have him planned out ;) but any other characters you make in the future sort please. Thanks! :D -Hayleerhouse 18:43, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! :D So what are you working on now? (if anything) xD-Hayleerhouse 19:22, November 18, 2012 (UTC) The quidittch sheet idea sounds great :D although you might want to cut back on character creation slightly as a roleplaying wikia ussually means you use your characters to roleplay with other peoples characters but its up to you of course :)-Hayleerhouse 19:37, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Tell me when you get done with the quidittch sheet ;)-Hayleerhouse 19:40, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Good Job! I renamed it to quidditch sign up sheet but other then that perfect :D -Hayleerhouse 19:51, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just stopping by to say the dueling club looks awesome! :D its gonna be an amazing roleplay spot once the wiki is finished :) great idea and love the places ;)-Hayleerhouse 02:14, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry about not being on yesterday :| I like your proile pic though XDDDDD-Hayleerhouse 18:49, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Alright and no problem :D lol. Hey we're going to allow actrually users to be the teachers when more people join the wiki :) and for roleplaying we have a thing called talk bubbles. Its a really cool roleplaying tool used on multiple wikias. I'll send you an example of it soon so you know what it is and how? it works if you don't already. :)-Hayleerhouse 18:37, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine, the students work good there and yea activities sounds better then community :D Great! Yea my name is Haylee but everyone calls me Rose. Its my middlename/nickname :) So you can call me either. -Hayleerhouse 22:17, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Totally it sounds like a great idea! Quests will be awesome to have to! :D-Hayleerhouse 19:01, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see. I was wondering what the number in the middle was for xD and yea, I was wondering whether or not the pic was of you. Btw I took Invisibility cloak off the list as thats a rare item that you get in a different way :) I guess I'll go and make the great hall xD Oh and I'll make a talk bubble example soon. Sorry I haven't done that yet.-Hayleerhouse 20:37, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay and templates are kinda complicated to make. I'll try to show you sometime. I made a sorta sandbox type wikia to practice making things such as that. I'll send you a link and show you how to make one soon if you want me to okay?-Hayleerhouse 00:07, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright sounds great :D I made a character not long ago so I'll do the quests after I make all the classes :)-Hayleerhouse 04:18, November 28, 2012 (UTC) LOL gosh your ahead of the game xD I'll try to hurry up with the classes :| :)-Hayleerhouse 04:24, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I see! :D I can't wait for it! What will the reward be for completing quests?-Hayleerhouse 04:31, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh! Duh Haylee! Having a blonde moment xDDDD want to get on chat? It would be easier to talk.-Hayleerhouse 04:36, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I left before I got your reply message about chat :( lost internet. -Hayleerhouse 22:51, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Yea slytherin and ravneclaw are my favorite houses to :D and I'm not ready to promote it yet. We have a lot of stuff to get done first.-Hayleerhouse 04:09, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Of course I am. Its my wiki after all. Just been kinda busy with school work :| Am now lol :D-Hayleerhouse 20:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh yea, I totally loved the dueling room! And that works! Later I'll make a departments template to show that XD-Hayleerhouse 21:34, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello???? Where did you run off to? XD-Hayleerhouse 04:33, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the long absence XD yes the wiki really is growing! And I am behind because I have many classrooms yet to finish and I still have to show you the roleplay bubbles so you know how that works :| Lol I feel like a procrastinator. Anyways I should be able to be on more now ;) -Hayleerhouse 20:33, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Awesome XD and I didn't make the webster page. ;) -Hayleerhouse 16:09, January 19, 2013 (UTC)